


Someday

by Pi_Dreams



Series: Apologyverse [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Adorable Deceit | Janus Sanders, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the cute fluff, parental logicality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pi_Dreams/pseuds/Pi_Dreams
Summary: Logan and Patton are ready to bring their famILY from two to three.  Enter Janus, a bossy toddler with the apparent ability to melt hearts.  Metaphorically, of course.Takes place fifteen years before Make No Apologies
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Apologyverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107245
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's been a hot minute, hasn't it? I got a wonderful prompt that has accidentally turned into an entire sequel, and since that may be a while, I wrote this little fluffy oneshot of how Janus was adopted. You don't need to read any of the other stories in the series to understand it. This may be the fluffiest, least angsty thing I have ever created, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Dreamer
> 
> TWs: none

Logan glanced over at Patton, who was practically vibrating with excitement next to him, his fingers playing restlessly with the hem of his coat as he stared out the window. Not for the first time in the last five minutes, a smile pulled insistently at the corners of his mouth. It was good to see Patton- _his husband_ , Logan reminded himself with a small thrill of delight- so animated again. The last few weeks had been hard on him with the home inspections and interviews, but they’d finally been cleared to adopt. 

The quiet _tac tac tac_ of the turn signal broke the silence in the car as Logan pulled into the parking lot, and Patton sat up straighter, adjusting his collar. “Do I look good, Lo?” he asked nervously. “We need to make a good impression!”

Logan did let himself smile as he took in Patton’s curling, honey blond hair and anxious brown eyes. The Affinity symbol on his cheek was just as glaring as ever and he let his eyes skip away, checking his collar instead. “Your tie is a little crooked,” he murmured. “Here.” He reached out to fix it, hand brushing the smooth skin of Patton’s throat. Patton laughed, rubbing at the spot when Logan moved away.

“You keep tickling me!”

“It’s not intentional,” Logan said. “Now, are we going to stay in the car and talk or go look for a child?”

“You make it sound like shopping,” Patton scolded, unbuckling his seatbelt. “In, out. So clinical. This a deep and emotional experience, Logan!”

“I never said it wasn’t,” Logan defended. “Only that we’re never going to get in the building if we stay in the car.”

Patton smiled and poked Logan on the nose. “You’re adorable when you’re flustered.”

Logan sputtered in surprise before finally replying, “I am _not_ flustered!”

“If you say so. Come on! We’re gonna be parents and I can’t wait one more second!” Patton’s grin, already warm and infectious, spread further across his face until Logan finally realized why ‘beaming’ referred to faces as well. His husband was so happy the entire car seemed slightly lighter. “Come on!” Patton repeated, and Logan sighed in faux exasperation, shutting the door behind himself.

The orphanage was an old house, red brick walls slightly overgrown with asters and the last of the year’s mums. The paint around the door was flaking slightly and the bronze door knocker had a faint sheen of patina in the crevices. As Patton rapped it cheerfully against the white door, Logan shifted on the warped boards of the porch. The creak of aged wood nearly masked the sound of footsteps, and before either of them were really ready for it, the door swung open.

“Hello?” the woman in the doorway asked, straightening her shirt as she did.

“Logan Sanders,” Logan said, stepping forwards with another loud series of creaks. “We’re here to adopt.”

She smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Of course! Come in, both of you. The children just got up from their naps and we’ve got a few other people already here visiting.”

The hall was well-lit, a worn beige carpet on the floor, and while the woman continued talking, Logan took the chance to glance around. The room in front of them was filled with shelves of toys, books, and games, all of which were in varying states of disintegration, though they were carefully packed so as not to put too much stress on the aging boxes. On the floor, a few older children, somewhere between four and seven, were coloring and playing with clay. Three boys were building with a train set near them, laughing and arguing equally, and yet more youngsters were running around in some game, screeching occasionally with excitement if one of their peers came too near. Patton giggled, plopping down next to one of the children on the floor and snagging a blob of clay. 

Logan almost envied his comfort in the chaos. His eyes roamed the room again, looking for a quieter spot that wasn’t completely overrun with small humans, and found an empty chair in the far corner next to another bookshelf. He walked over and sat down, perfectly content to watch Patton play with children while he got used to the tumult. If it had been quieter, it would have been almost relaxing. Then, the pile of blankets on the chair next to him rustled.

Startled, Logan glanced over. A head covered in downy tufts of black hair had emerged from its cocoon and a pair of grey eyes glared at him. It would have been more threatening if the child didn’t look like they had recently been through a spin dry cycle without the benefit of a dryer sheet. They blinked at him, and Logan blinked back. When he didn’t say anything, though, the head retreated into the blankets once more and he heard the distinctive sound of a page turning. 

Patton came bounding over, grinning wildly. “They’re adorable, Logan! Come on, you need to meet- oh!”

At the sudden commotion, Logan’s companion had made a reappearance, staring suspiciously at Patton. 

“Well, hi there, kiddo!” Patton chirped, never one to be turned off by a cold stare, especially not from a toddler with a feather clinging to their nose. “What’s your name?”

“Janus,” the child said belligerently. “Is too a boy’s name.”

“Of course it is!” Patton agreed. “It’s an awesome name! I’m Patton! It’s nice to meet you, Janus!”

The boy started to sink back into the blankets, apparently thought better of it, and tossed them aside, revealing the book hidden in his lap.

“Oh, what are you reading?” Patton asked, tilting his head slightly.

“The dragon book,” Janus said. “I’m looking at all the pictures.”

“Do you want me to read it to you?” 

The boy shook his head decisively, then pointed to Logan. “Him. I want him to read me the book.”

Logan looked over in some surprise. “If you’d like, Janus,” he said slowly, taking the book from the child. Janus jumped between their chairs, disregarding Patton’s startled yelp, and curled up in Logan’s lap.

“Read,” he commanded, poking the book. Logan flipped it open and started to do just that, pausing each time he turned a page so Janus could point out the dragon and talk about it. Soon, Patton was hanging over the back of the chair, oohing and aahing in Logan’s ear as the toddler explained the merits of being a water dragon. Each time, Janus turned back and beamed before continuing with his lecture. It was, Logan decided, objectively adorable. When he finished the book, Janus immediately demanded another story, which Patton grabbed off the shelf. 

The carpet at his feet was piled with books by the time Logan looked up. A glance at the clock told him they’d been here for almost an hour, nearly all of which had been spent reading to the young boy now fast asleep in his lap, one small, rounded hand clinging to his tie. Patton squealed silently from the sheer cuteness of it all, then looked up into Logan’s eyes. “He’s the one, Logan. I can feel it.”

“As you say,” Logan said, stroking Janus’ soft hair. “Perhaps we should wait for him to wake up so we can ask him, though.”

“Aw, look at you, being all good about emotions,” Patton cooed. “I think I might die of happiness!”

“Kindly don’t.” Logan smiled, looking into his husband’s eyes. They were alight with joy, and Logan, in that moment, was ready to do anything to keep them that way.

“Hmm,” Janus muttered, waking up from his impromptu nap and smacking his lips. 

“Hi kiddo,” Patton murmured. “Can I ask you a really big question?”

Janus straightened and looked at him. “Yeah.”

“Me and Logan-”

“Logan and I,” Logan hissed under his breath, but neither his spouse nor his potential son took any notice of it.

“-were wondering if you’d like us to be your daddies. Would you like that?”

“You mean adopt me?” Janus said, yawning hugely.

“Exactly, kiddo. What do you say?”

“Am I gonna have a mommy too?” Janus asked.

“Nope!” Patton chirped. “But you get two daddies. That’s extra-special, you know.”

“It is?” Janus yawned again. “Okay.”

“So you want us to adopt you?”

“Yeah,” Janus said after a moment’s thought. “You read really good stories.”

Logan and Patton shared a smile. “Well, Janus,” Logan said to the boy in his lap. “Will you accept Patton cuddling you for a few minutes? I have some paperwork to fill out.”

Janus- _his son_ \- nodded sleepily and held out his arms to be picked up. As Patton started chattering to the child, Logan pushed himself out of the chair and went to talk to the woman who’d let them in. Fifteen minutes later, they were in the car, all three of them, driving home. 

“I’d do anything for him,” Patton whispered, glancing back at their son, asleep in the backseat.

“I have a funny feeling,” Logan said slowly, “that that child is going to be a lot of trouble someday. I don’t think that’s going to be a bad thing. However much we try, the next generation will always metaphorically blow us all away.”

“Someday,” Patton said. “Someday. You hear that, Janus? You’d better be a troublemaker.”

In his carseat, Janus let out a tiny snore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Concrit and feedback are appreciated! If you'd like to leave a prompt for what I could do next with this universe, I'd love to try my hand at writing it, and I will do my best not to turn it into an entire other book.
> 
> _We'll bleed and fight for you_  
>  _We'll make it right for you_  
>  _If we lay a strong enough foundation_  
>  _We'll pass it on to you, we'll give the world to you_  
>  _And you'll blow us all away_  
>  _Someday, someday_  
>  _Yeah, you'll blow us all away_  
>  _Someday, someday_


End file.
